


No Hands

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bit of Banter, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wet Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Harry has a bit of a, umm, problem. Since his hands are incapacitated for the moment, Louis needs to help him.





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was so random. SO random. As is seemingly always the case, Melissa (@harryskiwiposes) threw a prompt at me and this happened. But since she essentially fed my new Queer As Folk obsession with many GIFs sent my way, I needed to do it. So, please enjoy this random AF smutty drabble.

    

***

Louis was trying to pay attention to the cooking show on the telly. He was _really_ trying to pay attention. It was the finale and he’d been dying to know who the winner was going to be. But all he could hear was rustling as Harry relentlessly moving from side to side on the couch next to him. And he could see him moving out of the corner of his eye. It was starting to become frustrating.

“Harry, what the fuck?!” he asked, turning to his boyfriend of eight years.

“Oh sorry, Lou,” Harry said with a sheepish grin, stilling immediately. He was sitting crossed-legged, his hands rested palm down on his knees. His nails were painted black and still very wet.

“S’fine.”

Another fifteen seconds of silence. Louis felt his focus return to the show. There was a cake disaster just waiting to happen. And then, rustling. Louis contemplated making Harry leave the room. Or locking him outside on the balcony. Just until his show was over. He’d let him take his phone with him. And it wasn’t _that_ cold.

“Jesus, Harry, what is it?!”

“Nothing.” Harry’s face twisted in discomfort and he shifted slightly thinking Louis wouldn’t notice. He did. Louis turned his entire body to stare Harry right in the face.

“What is your issue, Haz?”

Harry sighed deeply and cast his gaze down towards his lap. Louis rolled his eyes fondly. And everyone said _he_ was the dramatic one in the relationship.

“My bum is itchy.”

Harry sounded so pitiful and looked so upset that Louis couldn’t help but burst into loud laughter. He clapped a hand over his mouth but all it did was make him snort loudly. Harry’s head snapped up and he glared at him. It made Louis laugh even harder.

“Please, Haz, stop, you look like a bloody disgruntled frog!”

“It’s not funny, Lou!”

“You—” Louis stops and starts laughing a few more times before he can form a clear sentence. “You’ve been shifting around because your bum is itchy?! Christ, Harold, you could have asked me to help you.”

The look of utter horror on Harry’s face was enough to almost send Louis into a fit of hysterics again.

“NO!”

“What the fuck?” Louis asked. “You’d think I’ve just asked you to murder some kittens not help you when you clearly can’t scratch yourself.” Louis gestured to Harry’s wet nails. “I swear, Harold, I’m never gonna marry you if you go mad.”

“You will too,” Harry said with a pout. “But this is too weird!”

“Haz,” Louis started slowly, lest he lose his temper and beat his boyfriend with the nearest pillow. “Have I not had my fingers up your arse before for _very_ different circumstances?”

“Yeeeeees.”

“Right.”

“And what?”

“And what?! I’m really gonna kill you, ya knob.”

“But Louuuuuuuu.”

“No, but Lou nothing!” Louis said. “You’re being silly, Haz. I literally have my fingers up your arse multiple times a week. I know it better than you do for Christ’s sake! Now, come here.” Louis patted his own lap and Harry’s eyes widened almost comically.

“You want to spank me?!”

“Can’t say I’m not tempted but no.” Louis picked up the remote and clicked off the TV. Harry was still sat staring at him incredulously. “Just come here, would ya?” he said softly.

Harry eyed him suspiciously as he crawled forward, careful not to disturb his nails. In a few moments he was settled, lying across Louis’ lap, shirt slightly rucked up, resting with his elbows on the couch and his hands flat against the arm. Louis took a few moments to appreciate his boy. He was beautiful and perfect and he was all his.

Louis pushed Harry’s shirt halfway up his back and wasted no time in pulling down his joggers. No pants, _of course._ Harry was already half hard and his dick was nestled between his stomach and Louis’ lap, uncomfortably.

“What—what are you doing, Lou?” Harry was already nearly breathless and turned on. It didn’t take much, especially if you knew what buttons to push.

“Helping you with your problem.”

“But I—”

Louis didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence. He brought his hand down on Harry’s arse, hard. Harry squeaked loudly.

“Ow! Hey, you said you weren’t gonna do that!”

“I’m not but if you could just shut up for a minute,” Louis said, bending forward to pull open the small drawer on the coffee table in front of them. He rooted around for a moment and then his fingers curled around the small tube he was looking for. Harry craned his neck to look at him. His eyes went impossibly darker when he say what Louis was holding.

“Lube?”

“Yup.”

“And you’re gonna—”

“Yup.”

“Fuck.”

Louis grinned to himself as he popped the cap off of the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. “You just focus on not getting those nails wet, all right, Haz?”

“Yeah, yeah, won’t get them wet.”

“Good.”

Louis didn’t waste any time. He circled Harry’s rim with one finger, slowly and carefully pushing in as Harry keened loudly. He pushed it all the way in and wiggled it a bit but otherwise didn’t move it. Harry was growing increasingly impatient and shifting on his lap, desperately trying to push back on Louis’ finger or push forward to rut against Louis’ lap and relieve the tension of his now rock hard dick.

“Lou, please, come on, please.”

“All right, Haz, all right, I got you.”

Louis began to pump his finger in and out and Harry breathed a loud sigh of relief. One finger soon became two and Harry’s moans filled the room. He was writhing on Louis’ lap, chasing any friction he could get.

“You think you can come like this, baby?” Louis asked, scissoring his fingers. “Just from my fingers in your arse?”

“Yes, _fuck,_ yes. Want to come like this. Please.” Harry’s voice was deep and he spoke mostly in incoherent mumbles and moans. He couldn’t move his hands, couldn’t even grab onto anything, lest his nails get ruined. He settled for alternating between riding Louis’ fingers and fucking himself against the rough material on his denim-clad thighs.

 “Another, Haz?”

“Fuck, please Lou, yes!”

Louis complied, adding a third finger. He pumped them in and out relentlessly, Harry moaning and writhing against him like a man possessed. Louis’ fingers searched and found his prostate. Harry all but screamed as Louis found a merciless pace and kept it up, pounding into the same spot over and over.

It wasn’t long before Harry was coming all over himself and Louis’ lap with a loud cry. Louis removed his fingers and Harry whined pitifully at the loss. He wordlessly pulled Harry’s joggers back up and over his hips. Harry was boneless and sated, slumped over his lap. And miraculously, he managed to keep his nails from smudging.

“Feel better?” Louis asked, smoothing his hand over Harry’s back.

“More than,” was Harry’s lazy reply. “I vote for doing that again. Lots of times. Many times. Everyday.”

Louis laughed loudly and lightly swatted Harry’s bum. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “But now it’s my turn.”

Harry was suddenly sliding off of Louis’ lap and onto his knees in front of him. He looked up at Louis with those wide, innocent green eyes.

“Take off your trousers, please.”

Louis felt a full body shiver run through him and his half-hard dick twitched in anticipation. Harry gave him an expectant look and Louis wasted no time in unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them and his pants to his ankles. His dick was rapidly on its way to becoming fully hard. Especially when Harry was in front him, all big eyes and bright pink lips. He placed one hand on either side of Louis’ hips, palms flat on the couch. He smirked up at Louis in a way that had him suppressing the urge to moan outright.

“Look Lou, no hands.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
